


Domestic Bliss

by tinypeckers



Series: All Right August [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Geoff share a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

Jack enjoyed the evenings where he could just relax. The nights where he didn’t have to worry about editing or the next party Geoff was going to hold were his favourite. Nights like tonight where Jack hummed as he set the last candle upon the ledge of his bath, already filled with enticing bubbles. Jack had made the decision to pamper himself the moment he’d returned home from work. Geoff still had a bit of editing to do and had left him to it, passing Jack in the hall to press a quick kiss upon his cheek before disappearing into their study. Jack had spent hours preparing, picking the perfect candles and setting up the iPod dock in a safe position so that it wouldn’t fall into the bath. Jack picked his favourite selection of relaxing sounds and compiled them into a nice playlist. He admired his work as he began to strip, inhaling the calming aroma of his candles and basking in the beautiful sounds coming from the dock. Jack couldn’t wait to let go.

 

 

Of course, he couldn’t have more than twenty minutes of pure bliss before his calm was interrupted. Geoff burst into the bathroom, grinning like a lunatic as he took in the sight of his boyfriend.

“Ooh, a bubble bath!” Geoff squealed like an over-excited child.

“Yes,” Jack said lowly, “my bubble bath.” He reiterated. It’s not that he didn’t like sharing baths with Geoff it was just that Geoff was impossible to do exactly that with. He’d often force Jack to sit at the top end and Geoff could never sit still for long so usually half the candles were out within seconds and the floor was soaked. On top of that, their tub really wasn’t meant for two grown men.

“Can’t we share?” Geoff asked coyly, fluttering his eyelashes as he stepped towards the tub. He dipped his finger into the bubbly water, swirling it around as he pouted to make his suggestion seem more appealing.

“Do you promise not to make a mess like last time?” Jack asked, his voice stern as though he was talking to a child and not his boyfriend. Geoff nodded eagerly. “Fine.”

 

 

Jack had known it was a mistake the moment Geoff began stripping. He knocked the dock from its perch, sending it spiralling to the floor and thankfully not breaking anything.

“Jesus, Geoff!” Jack cried as the thump make him jump. Geoff shrugged apologetically before he slipped into the tub. Geoff sunk into the bubbles facing away from Jack. Once he was seated, Geoff relaxed against Jack’s chest with a content hum.

“Comfortable?” Jack asked with amusement as he wrapped his arms around Geoff’s shoulders. He could get used to this.

“Very.” Geoff murmured, closing his eyes as Jack traced his tattoos with his slippery fingers.

“Don’t fall asleep on me.” Jack grumbled though he didn’t really mind.

 

 

“I’m not.” Geoff protested without opening his eyes.

“Uh-huh. I’m not lifting you out of here when it’s time to get out.” Jack warned.

“You wouldn’t leave me.” Geoff said and, while true, Jack was reluctant to agree.

“I wouldn’t let you drown, no, but I’d drain the water and leave you in the tub.” Jack threatened. The very thought made Geoff giggle.

“You wouldn’t.” Geoff said.

“I would.” Jack teased, tickling Geoff’s shoulder with his beard. Geoff shied away from him, shimmying down and splashing in the water until he slipped completely. Jack laughed as Geoff disappeared under the bubbles only to emerge seconds later. The soapy suds clung to his skin and his hair as Geoff turned to pout, crossing his colourful arms in an attempt to appear threatening.

 

 

“You let me slip!” Geoff accused childishly. Jack laughed heartily.

“You shouldn’t have fallen asleep.” Jack retorted.

“I didn’t! I was talking to you!” Geoff huffed. Jack only smiled, leaning forward to offer Geoff an apologetic kiss. Geoff turned away from it, scowling as Jack’s lips met his cheek. “I’m still mad at you.” Geoff said.

“Yeah?” Jack murmured against his boyfriend’s skin as he started to trail kisses towards Geoff’s lips.

“Yup.” Geoff said into a kiss as Jack’s lips finally met his. He relented, as Jack suspected, and sighed blissfully as he wrapped a broad hand around Jack’s neck to pin him there. They broke for air and Jack laughed, pressing their foreheads together as Geoff’s blue eyes stared at him.

“I love you.”Jack murmured happily. Geoff scoffed and pulled away from the embrace.

“It didn’t seem like it when you let me fall, you sappy shit.” Geoff accused but he was laughing, splashing Jack playfully. “I love you too.”


End file.
